


Chapter 8: Life Goes On

by forgotten library (omniscripts139)



Series: Spiritual Warfare [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, life goes on - Freeform, spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/forgotten%20library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is now a senior in high school and despite her fathers warning. She still chose to attend church and continues her walk with the Lord. Sara has to deal with a bully a long with her Nathan constant gripping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 8: Life Goes On

Eight years later, Sara is now a gorgeous 17 almost 18 years old and senior in high school. Her father is now Captain of the Police Department. They are both getting ready to start their day. Sara looks into her bathroom mirror. Then, she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

“Sara, are you ready?” her father yells through the door. 

“Yes dad, I’m coming.” She open her door. Nathan is speechless because she is the spitting image of her mother. “Hello, dad are we going or what?”

He gains his composure “Oh… oh yea… right, let’s go.” Sara grab her book bag, purse, iPhone, keys, and they head out the door. They get into Nathan’s patrol car and head to school.

Nathan and Sara would normally go to the high school; however, Sara is taking college entry courses in Philosophy, English, and Science to supplement her honors high school class. They pull into the university. Before Sara can get out of the car, her father stops her.

“Oh, before I forget. I want you to come straight home after school today.”

“Dad, I can't. It Wednesday. I have human video practice around 5 and then church, right after.”

“I know what day of the week it is, and I need you to come straight home.”

“Dad, I’m not going to argue with you again. I am going to church.”

“And! I told you, “ he shouts. “I do not want you going to church.”

“But that’s not for you to decide” she replies with an under handed tone. “Hey, don’t you dare talk to me like that again. Do you hear me, young lady? It’s not up for debate. I am you father and you will go straight home after school. Is that understood?”

Sara quickly gets out and yells, “Fine!” as she slams the door. “I’m going to be late for class” as she storms off. Nathan shakes his head. They didn’t see Sapphira lurking in the shadows.

Sara makes it to her class just as the tardy bell rings. Mr. Theriault a professor in theology enters the classroom. He sets his briefcase on his desk and writes on the door. “Good morning everyone, today's topic “Is it Spiritual Warfare or Karma?” Alicia Cartum raises her.

“Yes, Ms. Cartum?”

She asks, “I beg your pardon but what do Spiritual Warfare have to do with anything?” Sara raises her hand. “Ms. Adams,” Alicia rolls her eyes, “It’s her majesty!” Alicia interrupt, “I’m sorry. Is there a cross in this build?”

“Excuse,” Sara replied “spiritual warfare and the battle between good and evil are not only Christian topics.”

“You could have fooled me.” mocking Sara’s comment. “It’s true. People spend twice as much time trying figure and study the paranormal or the supernatural world everyday including you, right.” Alicia glares at her. “I mean you are practicing…”

Mr. Theriault interrupt, “Woah, ladies time out. Let’s not argue. But, Sara is right. The topic of the supernatural and subcategory have been the topic and debates been going on since time began. We are simply doing an overview of the subject. We are not going to Sunday school, ok.”

Alicia is still glaring as Sara takes her seat. Sara glances back and shrugs her shoulders “like what.” Alicia whisper in her, “You’re die.” Fear grips Sara’s face as Mr. Theriault continues.

Sara is facing the front a student throw paper, shooting spit wads, and other item towards Sara. Jezebel is unseen in the corner. The bell rings Sara couldn’t get out of her seat any faster. She hurts to the stairs but, she is not fastest enough. Alicia and group grab her and slam her against wall.

“Who do you think you are, bitch?” Alicia is not very tall or stout; however, her friend are. They pin Sara against the wall as Alicia slaps her. “If I ever hear talk about us, the next it won’t be a slap in the face. I will personally cut off your and mail your father office. Do I make myself clear?”

They quickly let her go because, someone entering the stairwell. It was Sara best friend Megan Joiner. “You’ve been touch by angel,” one of Alicia friends commented as the quickly exit. Megan spot Sara two three floor down. Sara’s gaining her composure as Megan makes her way down.

“There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you.” Megan replied as she approaches the second floor. “Yea Meg, I’m here.” Sara brushes herself off. Megan notices she had been crying.

“Are you alright?” Megan asked. “Not really,” Sara answered.

“You got into another fight with your dad.”

“Yea but…”

“But what?” Sara murmurs, “It’s not just my dad.”

“Seriously, It’s Alicia isn’t it?” Sara’s eyes wonder hoping to dodge the question. “You can’t continue to let her bully you.”

“I know, It’s just… never mind. I’m starving.” They head to the first floor and across the commons to the student center. They see Sara boyfriend Aaron and his best friend Caleb. They make their way to the line. They get their food and find the table where the boy are sitting.

“Hey babe,” Sara kisses Aaron. “How is your day going?” She sits next to him and Megan sits next to Caleb. Who replied with a sarcastic, “My day was great, thanks for asking.” Megan jabs him in the side with her elbow. “It’s been a long day.”

Alicia and her friends enter the cafeteria. “Oh... um... look, it’s time to go.” They quickly grab their food to go. “But, we just got here” Aaron said, “I’m confused.” Megan turns his head, “Oh.” They quickly and quietly sneak out of the cafeteria and get to the elevator.

The boys walks the girls to their bus. Sara asks, “Are y’all coming to church tonight?”

“Well, I am.” Aaron replied. “What about you Caleb, are you coming?” Megan asked. “Sorry church really isn’t my thing; but you have fun.” He answered. Megan and Sara roll their eyes, “Well, it’s been fun but we’ve gotta go.” 

Sara kisses Aaron. Megan head towards the bus Caleb leans in to kiss her. “Um No.”

“Aw, why not?” he sighed. 

“Well… come to church and that may change.”

Caleb raises an eyebrow. The girl get on the bus. The wave at the boys and the bus drives away.


End file.
